Bright Side
by foreverwhelmed
Summary: 30 minutes. Heal my wounds. Kiss my scars. Hold me in your loving arms. Tick, tock. Tick, tock. Tell me it's almost time. You'll rescue me soon. Take me somewhere safe. Tick, tock. Tick, tock. Tell me you love me. Tick, tock. Time's up. I'll see you on the bright side. Dramione fluff & stuff. AU fanfic. TRIGGER WARNING: CONTAINS RAPE, VIOLENCE, BAD WORDS, AND DEATH. 18 & up!


Summary:

30 minutes. Heal my wounds. Kiss my scars. Hold me in your loving arms. Tick, tock. Tick, tock. Tell me it's almost time. You'll rescue me soon. Take me somewhere safe. Tick, tock. Tick, tock. Tell me you love me. Tick, tock. Time's up. I'll see you on the bright side.

Dramione fluff & stuff. AU fanfic. One-shot. TRIGGER WARNING: THIS STORY CONTAINS RAPE, VIOLENCE, BAD LANGUAGE, AND MATURE CONTENT (Rated M for a reason guys! But nothing TOO graphic...) Ooh! And SMUT, LOTS OF SMUT ;)

 **A/N: Hey guys! This is my second fanfic that I'm publishing! Yay! Thanks for the positive feedback on _Comfort, Or Something Like It_! I really appreciate all your support! Also, I think I'm going to turn _Comfort, Or Something Like It_ into a full story. Bare with me, I'm still figuring my way around fanfiction and publishing stuff, so it may take a little while. I hope you guys enjoy _Bright Side_. This is one of my darker fanfics, and** **if you're a really sensitive person when it comes to tragedy, you may want to have some tissues with you, darling. With that being said, I hope you enjoy and I hope you all have a wonderful Thanksgiving and HAPPY HOLIDAYS!**

 **TRIGGER WARNING: THIS FANFIC CONTAINS RAPE, SOME INTENSE SEQUENCES OF VIOLENCE, BAD LANGUAGE, AND MATURE CONTENT**

 **OH! AND PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW YOUR OPINIONS OF THIS SO FAR! I LOVE TO HEAR FROM YOU GUYS! ALSO REVIEW OR PM ME IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS YOU WANT ME TO ADD! THANKS!**

 **DISCLAIMER: All content belongs to the MAGICAL J. K. Rowling. I only own bits and pieces here and there...(JK ;) Ahh...the plot bunnies are attacking. I repeat, the plot bunnies are attacking!**

* * *

Bright Side

 _November 18, 1998_

I told myself that I'd stay strong, but after months and months of starvation and misery, I would honestly kiss Voldemort's feet if the pain would only stop. What was it now? 6 months? It has to be at least November by now.

My calculations were interrupted as death eater number 6 (of the day) waltzed in with a wicked smirk on his face. _Please. Please, no. I can't take anymore. Please._

Trying desperately to curl into myself. _Please. It hurts. No. No! Don't touch me! No!_ Tears pouring down my cheeks. Trying to scream, beg, anything. I must've lost my voice months ago when it first began.

Stuck in this cage, anyone could come in, do anything they want. No one would know the nightmarish things that happened in here. I wish it was only a nightmare. The only thing keeping me alive was the guard that came in once every other day with a small piece of bread and a bucket of water which I was supposed to put my wastes in once it was empty. Not that there was much waste to be dealt with these days.

 _I...I can't take this anymore please. Just kill me now. Please...please..._

DMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHG

 _4 hours, and 3 more death eaters later..._

It's around midnight I think. I shut my eyes tight and try to ignore the uncomfortable feeling of stickiness on my thighs from the blood I had undoubtedly shed, along with the mixed seed of all my rapists. The door to my cage screeches open and I flinch from the sound that has haunted my dreams. I dare a peek at who had invaded my space after hours, and I mentally sigh in relief when I see the guard. I guess it's been another two days.

I realized that I've never seen the guard's face before. He wears a black hood whenever he walks in and silently places the bucket and bread near the door. I guess my "cage" wasn't actually a cage. It was a cell, just like everybody else's who has been captured by Voldemort's followers, but mine was closed off so that I couldn't see outside, and there was only a dim, barely lit, lantern hanging from the ceiling. Sometimes, when I got really low, I'd imagine reaching up and cracking it over my head just to see if it was possible to feel anything other than numbness nowadays.

I watched in silent fascination as the mysterious guard came in and placed the bucket and bread almost delicately on the cold stone floor. I waited patiently for him to leave, but he just continued standing there. He was different. Unlike the other guards, he brought me water and bread and then he left without laying a hand on me, not speaking a word. It wasn't exactly an act of kindness, more like just following orders, but thank Merlin for small favors.

My hairs stand on end as he continues standing there, unmoving. _Go! Why aren't you leaving? Haven't I been through enough?_ My panic sets in as he begins to walks towards me at a torturously slow pace. _Nonononono...go away...shoo, please, I'm so tired of this._ I muster as much strength as my weakened limbs can manage and struggle to inch away from his approaching footsteps. My foot snags on an uneven stone and I give up with a whimper of fear or pain. Probably both. I freeze in wonder as the guard stops a few feet away from me and reaches up to...remove his hood? My breath hitches as the only person who hasn't harmed me in the last 6 months is revealed to me.

Draco Malfoy.

...To Be Continued...

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys! I know! Short chapter. Don't hate me, please! I'm still new to this whole publishing thing and my excitement has me posting prematurely, so I'm sorry if this is a bit of a rough cut...Anyway, please *gets on hands and knees* please favorite, follow, and review! You're support means the WORLD to me and inspires me to update faster! I have some smutty, fluffy, and tragic plans for this fic. Keep in mind, I still have school and other junk to do unfortunately, though I'd love to keep writing 24/7. Thank you all for your support and kind words! You are ALL SO BEAUTIFUL! I love you all!**

 **Lots of lovely, lovely love,**

 **Mae :)**

 **(Oh, and please check out my other Dramione fic; Comfort, Or Something Like It. I would really appreciate it! Thank you and I'll be sure to update "Bright Side" ASAP!)**


End file.
